Because Hawks and Wolves mate for life
by Tora Macaw
Summary: Haruka has begun to realize he has feelings for his human tamer. But one night, a violent storm brings an unwelcome stranger. Ensnared by her charms, the Tengu finds he is compelled to make a fateful choice between them...
1. Storm warning

Hello, and a big thank you to all those who read and reviewed my first ever Tactics fic.." Dance of the Fireflies."

This story takes place around a week or so after and mentions the lake scene.

It is in response to those of you who asked me to please write more that has bought this story to light and I hope you all enjoy it.

Although I have strived to keep Haruka and co in character, I may have made the odd mistake or two in which case I apologise for in advance.

Disclaimer: Well, much as I would love to claim the gang of youkai busters for my own, they are not mine.

" Because Hawks and Wolves mate for life."

Chapter One: Storm warning.

Story: Tora Macaw

If there was one thing Kentarou loved doing, it was watching the hawks at sunset as they sailed effortlessly on wide wings. The young man smiled wistfully as he observed them wheeling on the shifting air currents and listened to sounds of their high pitched cries drifting on the breeze. Starkly outlined against the thick grey storm clouds of the thundery twilight, the pair of raptors weaved lazy patterns as the tired sun broke through the gloaming; to slant towards the earth as it waited with baited breath for rain.

For weeks without end the land had suffered in the grip of drought, causing the people to moan about the wrath of angry spirits and keep one Kentaruo Ichinomiya... folklore scholar and part time exorcist rather busy. But as a third winged shape sailed into view, the silver haired youth smiled and chuckled at the lack current of active youkais, undeniabley proving that it was merely nature itself at its fickle best and not the work of rampaging monsters.

Now, with the air heavy from moisture and thunder muttering ominously in the distance, he knew he could relax and soon enjoy a respite from the oppressive dryness. But the impending storm and long awaited moisture wasn't the only reason to bring a warm curve to the young man's lips and a tender look of yearning to his large amber eyes as he turned his gaze southward.

Catching a thermal and riding it in a steady glide was the dark form of a slender man. Long black hair streamed out from his skull and huge wings like those of a great raven stood wide from his shoulders to carry him easily among the clouds. Lifting his wings, the male swooped low to soar over his admirer then swung about and landed close by bringing a lump to the scholar's throat as Haruka turned his regal gaze onto the one who had freed him.

It had been only a few months, yet to the former ogre eater it felt like years had past since the faithful day his tamer had broken his seal and their partnership had begun. True he had been somewhat reluctant at first, but as the weeks had rolled by time itself seemed to melt into a blurred puddle and he ceased to ponder on the distant memories now forgotten. But from that tentative acceptance of his situation, it had turned into an approval that quickly blossomed into friendship. Briefly glancing at the flying birds as he shoved his hands deep into the pockets of the human clothing he now wore, Haruka let his mind wander to his churning emotions.

He hadn't at first had any desire to physically contact with Kantarou, yet in those brief moments when he had wrapped protective arms around his young master to spirit him out of harms way as they battled evil youkai; he had felt the stirrings of something that he was no longer certain he could deny. Was it just a driving need to keep his tamer unharmed, or was it more than that? It was a question he had asked himself many times over and not a single answer had been heard. On the one occasion he had worked up the courage to ask Sugino, the white tengu had snorted with open derision.

" Humans and monsters can never be friends." Cuddling the small blue creature sitting in his lap, the long haired youkai had then fixed his fellow Tengu with a severe stare. " Ogre eater, there is a wall between you and Kantarou that is too high to breach and you know yourself that humans can be fickle. He could still turn on you."

" And if he never did?" replied the dark winged male as he studied the roof tiles at his feet. " I think I may have feelings for him."

" Then you are a fool." growled Sugino has he pushed to his feet. " A human and a Tengu could never be lovers." Tenderly stroking the smiling bundle held against his chest, the green-eyed avian then informed his somber companion; " I have Muu chan. What if you were to meet a monster you liked hmm? A Youkai like us?"

Switching his gaze to the stars twinkling high in the heavens, stony silence had been his only answer.

Abruptly realizing that Kantarou was speaking, Haruka jerked himself back to the present. " I'm sorry?"

Amber eyes shining with admiration, the silver haired youth once again pointed upwards. " I said, the hawks are so graceful." Sighing, he then turned his large, expressive orbs to meet stern eyes so dark they were almost black. " I wish...Haruka, what's it like? you know...to fly?"

For a few heartbeats, the Tengu considered the question then cocked his head alittle to one side as he quietly spoke. " It's...nice."

Kantarou laughed and playfully dug his friend in the ribs with an elbow. " It's nice? Is that all you can say?"

" Then what should I say?" asked Haruka in genuine puzzlement. " For me, it's as natural as walking and I have never heard you describe the act of walking."

" Then maybe I will!" Folding his arms, the young man stared dreamily out over the landscape laid out before them. " I enjoy the freedom of easy movement and the way the grass tickles at my feet. And if I walk through mud, I love the squashy feeling as it oozes between my toes. If I'm wearing warm socks on a cold night, I like the way I can slide on the floorboards." Chuckling, he then turned to gaze up at his partner. " Your turn Haruka chan!"

" Very well." Collecting his thoughts, the proud youkai slowly shook his wings as he described the sensations of flight. " The wind feels cool and supports me when I soar upon it. I enjoy the rush of it passing through my feathers, and it can be amusing when the currents lift me up or let me down." Tipping his head back, Haruka closed his eyes then spoke as if asleep. " But the best thing is seeing the land spread out like a multi coloured cloak below me...and holding you in my arms..."

Snapping his jaw shut, the Tengu realized with shock the words had carelessly tumbled out of his mouth and turned nervously toward his tamer, but the young scholar didn't seemed to have heard the last part as he stared at the clouds with a wistful yearning.

Covering his sigh of relief with an exaggerated stretching of his large wings accompanied by a lot of noisy, heavy flapping, Haruka fled to the refuge of the silent sky as he muttered; " I'm going for another ' walk' "

Smiling gently, the earth bound Kantarou could do nothing but watch him leave as the sky became steadily darker. A hot breeze sprang up to tug at his loose clothes, then the first of the warm, fat drops of rain began to fall as the rumbling thunder rolled throughout the lowering clouds and the circling hawks cried out in reply. Somewhere in the distance, a lonely dog howled as though its heart was braking causing the solitary youth's lips to curve sadly.

" You sound like a wolf, little dog." he thought as he gazed longingly at his gliding Tengu. " Do you too wish you could fly and long for a hawks embrace?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

With the full onset of night, the threatening storm ceased to merely grumble and launched all out attack on the defenceless keep of the cowering earth. Rain fell in punishing torrents as lightening played joyfully through the stratosphere and thunder roared its strident message of triumph as it became the undisputed master of all it surveyed.

Hiding from the violent clash of the elements, Kantarou lay safely in his bed as he listened to the turbulence raging above his house. Lighting flashed and struck a nearby tree with a deafening crack that briefly lit up his room like a search light making him gasp in sudden fear at the angry sound and clutch his blanket tight about himself. Eyes wide, he stared into the semi-darkness as his breath heaved in and out as startled pants and his heartbeat pounded in his ears. Jumping at the sudden sound of his bedroom door sliding back, he almost bolted from his sanctuary as something dashed across the floor to hurl itself under his bedding then lay there in a huddled, quivering lump.

Recognizing the warm furry form, the youth relaxed as he breathed out his tension and lifted one corner to smile at the two wide brown orbs staring back at him.

" It's alright Yoko chan, it's only a storm."

Blinking, the red furred fox chuckled nervously as a large sweat drop beaded on the back of its head and it crept on its belly toward its friend.

" I know Kan chan!" she said brightly, then flinched as the thunder snarled again. " It's just...emm...can I stay here?"

Laughing at the Kitsune's pleading expression, Kantarou pulled out a spare pillow from under himself then placed it a short distance away from his head. Giving the fluffy object an inviting pat, he then welcomed his guest and hoped she would be comfortable. Sighing gratefully, Yoko curled up with her bushy tail over her nose and mumbled a contented goodnight.

" Good night Yoko chan." the amber eyed scholar said pleasantly as he resettled himself to sleep. Turning his head he grinned at his little room mate, but in his minds eye the snoozing fox morphed into a lean, muscular body topped by a handsome face framed by beautiful black hair. Twin orbs of dark iris opened to gaze lovingly into his own, then the man was leaning over him; kissing him with unbridled passion and running strong hands over his naked body.

Just on the verge of falling asleep, Yoko's triangular ears twitched in response to a soft noise that sounded like a quiet sob in the darkness making her wonder about the young man's sudden sorrow.

In a different part of the house those very eyes from Kantarou's fantasy stared first at the ceiling, then lowered to gaze moodily at his own bedroom door. Tipping some sake into his treasured old rice bowl, Haruka trembled; not from the violence of the storm, but from how very close he had come to blurting out his true feelings. " But Kantarou is still a mere human." he firmly chastised himself as he raised the vessel to his lips and swiftly drained it. " A human, AND a male!."

His bowl empty, the Tengu carefully laid it aside then lay on his back; his hands behind his head and stared up at the too-familar ceiling of his lonely room. He had lain awake for many nights during the past turn of the moon; as the burning ache of a strange need kindled just over a week ago, when his tamer had discovered him bathing, slowly grew from a flickering ember to an unquenchable fire that filled his blood and quickened his loins. Yet try as he had done so to relive himself of such ridiculous desires that he knew could never be, his own soul had betrayed him by longing to take Kantarou in his arms as he had done so in the lake and pleasure him in way he had not so much as dared to think on that lovely and magical night.

He had come close, oh so very close to kissing the human when he had seen those tears then held him so long, but the youth was drained both physically and emotionally from his outburst and Haruka had ended up gently carrying him home then leaving him to sleep peacefully...and alone.

" Why alone?" he asked the rolling thunder, but it's incoherent answer gave him no comfort as the raven-haired male wondered just how on earth to deal with his perplexing situation. " Tell him" whispered a voice in his mind, but Haruka snorted and stubbornly refused to yield.

Turning onto his side, he closed his eyes and wished that sleep would come and, at least temporarily, relieve him of his torment. Had Kantarou come to him the following day, he firmly reminded himself, but the young man had been strangely shy and he himself had withdrawn in confusion as he realized he had no idea of how to cope with the unexpected development.

A sudden loud crash at the rear of the house followed by several heavy bangs brutally cut through his musings and caused him to leap to his feet; weapon in hand and wings extended as his body tensed for combat.

Also hearing the clamour, Kantarou scrambled to his feet as his head snapped about and his wild eyes sought out the cause. A heavy deluge of rain hammered down in a fearful torrent as thunder roared and his bedroom door was thrown back to reveal an anxious Tengu baring down on him as he voiced a worried cry of " Kantarou!"

" I'm alright Haruka, so is Yoko." he answered with an absent minded wave in the terrified kitsune's direction with one hand, while curving the other over his friends shoulder to hold it tight. Briefly covering the limb with his own, Haruka told the youth to stay close as the pair strode out to investigate.

Dodging around the two male bodies, Yoko in her human form swiftly crept up to the back door and with a firm nod she slid it back.

Driving rain instantly invaded on invisible war horses of howling wind as a freezing torrent of moisture that momentarily drove the trio back, then they moved forward to challenge the assaulting forces and step out into the storm.

" Look kantarou!" cried Yoko as her keen night vision picked out a dark shape slumped along side one wall. Leading the way, she leaned down then jumped back with a squeal of surprise as a dazzling claw of lightening lanced down to light up the unconscious figure.

Two large wings of midnight shade lay in a sodden tangle along the muddy ground and long hair of coal darkness was plastered to the back and neck as it obscured the owners face in a soaking mass. Stepping forward, Kantarou yelled for Haruka to take whatever the youkai was inside, then froze to the spot; gasping in pain as agony shot throughout his chest. Doubled over, he waved aside his Tengu's concerns then trailed after him as he entered the house and carefully lay his burden on the main living space floor.

Yoko quickly lit some lamps, then drew in a startled breath as her hands flew to her mouth in shock as the stunned trio clearly saw the injured monster for the first time.

" I don't believe it!" exclaimed the Kitsune as she looked first to a chest clutching, eye glazed Kantarou then to a clearly thunderstruck Haruka.

Lying on the floor at their feet, her face pale and her lungs barely working to breath, was a strange Tengu!

To be continued...


	2. Dangerous Stranger

Big Thankyou to you Chibi Mina for helping me break one hell of a writer's block!

Welcome to chapter 2

Kittycat: Thank you for your review and your awaited update is finally here.

Nicotine gum: Kantarou and Haruka are indeed blind and I agree it's painful.

Zelgadis 55: See? I did it at last!

Chubby-king-Chocobo: Beats head on brick wall. Sorry about those spelling mistakes! I swear I've fixed them..and also corrected the OTHER mistake I made as Muu Chan is GREEN!

DNKS Girls: I love you guys! You Rock!

Rubymoon 17: Not bad? That all you can say? Haha..but you know I'm pulling your leg!

Mnemea: Ah..isn't it customary to read a fic before reviewing? Hope you enjoyed!

Author note: While I am familiar with European medicinal herbs and Australian ones, I'm not that familiar with Japanese ones, so if Youko's herbs seem out of context, then I apologise in advance.

Disclaimer: I hate writing these, but if I DON"T...Tactics does not belong to me, so lets all bow down to the one who does!

" Because Hawks and Wolves Mate For Life."

Chapter 2: Dangerous Stranger

Story: Tora Macaw

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kantarou stared in open mouthed astonishment. He knew he must have resembled a stranded fish as he gaped at the sight of the youkai laying unconscious on his floor, but he couldn't help himself. Risking a quick look at Haruka, he noticed the first jolt of shock had past and his expression had become closed and unreadable.

Blinking himself into the here and now, he became aware of Youko speaking in his ear; dispelling his indecisive moment so he became calm and focused on the injured Tengu before him as he issued orders with quiet assurance.

" Youko, we need hot water, medicinal herbs, bandages and cloth." Turning his head, he then addressed his dark haired friend. " Haruka, bring blankets and a pillow."

Instantly the young kitsune raced to do his bidding, but the male youkais eyes glared coldly a moment, then he spun on his heel and was gone.

Hissing as pain again lanced through the scar on his chest, the amber-eyed youth wondered what had bought it on. Haruka and Youko never caused such discomfort, nor did Sugino; yet this stranger...

The fox spirit bustling back to his side pushed such speculation to the back of his mind and after placing a steaming bowl, a pile of bandages and medicine bag on the floor, she joined her human friend in leaning over the female. A great red stain spread over the loose robes covering her ribs and as they watched, a glistening crimson tide began to slowly seep across the boards.

" She's wounded!" cried Youko in distress.

" Yes." nodded Kantarou grimily as he tentatively reached for her soiled clothing " We need to..ARRRGH!" Reeling backward he clutched at his chest and gasped painfully " Youko chan...you attend her wound."

Shooting him an apprehensive glance, the young woman gritted her teeth and peeled back heavy, rain soaked cloth. Baring a load a pillows and blankets in his arms, Haruka re-entered the room, paused to frown at his pale faced tamer, then dumped his burden beside Youko; averting his eyes as the strangers pasty coloured breasts were uncovered. A heart beat later his head swung back around at the kitsune's sharp in take of breath.

Jutting from between the Tengu's lower ribs, the broken shaft of an spear slowly rose and fell with the female's breathing as scarlet life fluid dripped in a steady torrent.

" Haruka." said Youko firmly as her expression grew dark. " That must come out at once. Hold her head for me."

Nodding grimly, he shuffled into position, then his shaking hands descended to lightly grip either side of her skull.

Digging into her leather bag, Youko's mind calmly worked out what she needed. Tossing marigold petals into the steaming water, for she knew its antiseptic properties would help check the bleeding as well as clean the wound; then she dampened comfrey root and pounded it in a bowl until it had become a squishy pulp. Densely packing the poultice around the deadly wooden splinter she then took a firm grip with both hands.

Exchanging a forbidding look with Haruka, she grit her teeth and removed the shaft with a sudden, hard yank. Fortunately the spear was topped with a long, tapering diamond shaped head so it jerked free easily. Arching her back as the glistening metal cleared her flesh, the Tengu uttered a scream and tossed about as she feebly fought against the hands on her head. Twin orbs then flashed open but there was no recognition in the dark gold depts. Mumbling incoherently, she lapsed back into limpness and Youko efficiently cleaned up the wound and bandaged it.

With the treatment over, the fox spirit sat back on her heels and passed a trembling hand over her eyes as she gave Kantarou a wan smile. " Well it's out and treated. Now it's up to her."

Large amber eyes shone with approval, then turned inquiringly to Haruka. The tall male had stood up and turned his back the moment the spear had been removed and now stood as a silent, brooding presence; hands thrust deep into pockets as he glared at the wall.

Obstinately studying the polished structure in front of him, the youkai ignored his human's gentle question as a fire storm of emotions rampaged through out his mind. Apart from Sugino, the white Tengu was the only one of his kind he had ever known and he was dead certain he had never seen a female of his species in his entire existence. So where had she come from? was just one of his many tumbling thoughts as he glared into space.

" _I cannot remember the time before I was sealed and I can't recalled other Tengu, yet there has to be such. I was somehow born after all.."_

The rustling of clothing at close range interrupted his thoughts and he half turned to briefly meet his tamer's concerned eyes before abruptly turning on his heel to stalk away to the sanctuary of his room.

Hearing Haruka's door slam shut with a loud note of absolute finality, Kantarou heaved a heavy sigh then mustered a smile for his worried friend.

" You go and sleep Youko chan." he said softly as he took note of the weary look shadowing her eyes. " I can watch over our guest."

" But Kan chan.."

" It will be alright." said the young scholar as he effectively cut off the beginnings of her protest with a calm reassurance. Lifting his head, he gazed quietly at the ceiling then chuckled as his eyes closed. " Hear that Youko chan? The storm is over."

Looking up at the ceiling, the kitsune noticed for the first time the silence now filling the night and glancing back down, she then gave her human friend a sheepish grin.

" Then, I'll go back to my room. Let me know the moment she wakes up."

" Good night Youko chan."

For a few seconds, the young woman held the eyes of he who had named her; then turned away at the undercurrent of command in the friendly dismissal. Reaching her doorway, she glanced back to see Kantarou kneeling beside the stranger with his beads held out before him and hoping there wouldn't be trouble she entered her room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A bright shaft of morning sunlight fell across the woman's face as the great fire ball cleared the horizon to begin its daily journey across the now cloudless sky. Long dark lashes fluttered against pale flesh, then eyelids twitched and slowly peeled open.

Blurred images of a low ceiling and wooden beams wavered before her unfocused eyes, so she squeezed them shut before trying again. Rapidly blinking, the woman's vision cleared as she suddenly realized she was lying inside a house with warm blankets piled over her and that the storm was over. Gasping, she sat bolt upright; only to curl in on herself and grimace as pain lanced through her. Chest heaving, her breath dragged in and out as heavy pants as she eased herself back down to lie still and ponder her situation.

Turning her head left, she noticed with infinite relief that she was no longer in her former home and breathing a low sigh, she gazed off to her right. Body stiffening fearfully, she stifled the scream that threatened to escape her and despite the pain searing her innards, she jerked upright then scrambled backwards in a frantic attempt to put as much distance between the human male sleeping on a nearby pallet and herself as possible.

Heart pounding, she struggled free of the blankets entangled about her then noticed for the first time her cloths were missing. Lips curled back as a low growl sounded in her throat, then anger drove the fear from her mind to rapidly evolve into rage. Gathering the covering about her body, the female Tengu slowly advanced on the silver-haired man. Sharp fangs lanced down from otherwise human like teeth while long claws extended from her finger nails and large black wings stood out from her slender shoulders. Drawing closer to her oblivious prey, her mouth curved in a wicked smirk. This human was an easy mark and once dispatched, she would forever be free of their control. Step followed step, then she was almost within striking range when something large suddenly insinuated itself between herself and her target making her startle; then draw back with a shocked cry.

Narrow orbs glared at her with a cold, unfriendly glitter and a long wooden staff topped by a large metallic ring tinkled from the movement of the small rings attached to it waved menacingly in her direction, as she stared in open disbelief at the one so obviously protecting her intended victim. Swiftly her incredulous gaze took in the sight of his dark hair and great black wings, then her tentative hold on her strength failed and she hissed loudly as she doubled over in pain then slumped to the floor.

The resulting thump woke Kantarou who instantly sat up and gazed blearily at Harkura looming threateningly over his violently shaking guest. " Harkura!" he called as he extended his right arm and pushed to his feet. " What are you..."

" Kantarou!" came the urgent reply as he shot his tamer a quick glance over one shoulder. " Stay back, she was trying to kill you!"

Snapping the business end of his lightening staff down so it pointed straight at the strangers heart, the male Tengu harshly demanded an explanation. Just then, Youko walked in on the drama and the female youkai scrambled across the floor to cower fearfully behind the barrier of the kitune's legs.

" Huh?" exclaimed Youko as she wonderingly stared down, then she turned about to gently disengage the arms locked loosely around her; only to have the stranger latch onto her torso the moment she crouched beside her and hold on like a frightened child.

" Hey," said the kitsune soothingly. " It's alright. You are among friends here."

" No." growled the woman in a low, fearful tone as her wide golden eyes flicked first at Haruka, then settled maliciously on the staring Kantarou. " No human is my friend."

Large brown orbs blinked, then the woman smiled warmly. " Kan chan is everyone's friend, right Haruka?"

Flipping his staff so it pointed straight up, the male Tengu turned his back and answered with a non committal grunt.

" Oh don't mind him." Laughed the Kitsune while secretly wondering what had got into her fellow youkai to promote such rudeness. " Haruka is being ill mannered, Kantarou would never hurt you."

Fixing her feral glare into the young scholars face, the winged female drew back and closed her great feathered limbs around herself like a cocoon. " Keep him away from me." she spat as she half concealed her face. " Or I will kill him."

" Just go ahead and try." rumbled Haruka over one shoulder while giving his staff a meaningful twist " I can assure you, it won't be Kantarou who dies."

" Why do you protect that vile creature!" she yelled suddenly as her wings snapped back and she shakily raised herself to one knee. " Humans are evil! Foul! They should be..be..des..troyed.."

Throwing her head back, she yelped with pain then collapsed in on herself to slide senseless to the floor and lay unmoving.

" Youko chan." said Kantarou softly as the fox spirit rushed to assist her. " See that she is installed in my study and made comfortable." Turning to the tall man beside him, he added " Haruka, come with me." as he left the room.

Once outside, the young man turned his large amber eyes to his Tengu as he sat down on the low wall running alongside his house.

" What do make of her?"

Dark, narrow eyes bored deep into curious orange ones for a moment, then lifted to gaze at the distant clouds. " I have never seen another Tengu except for Sugino, so I can make nothing of her. But..." he turned his head to fix his near black orbs onto his tamers face. " ...I can sense a deep rooted hatred for you that seems to extend to all humans." Looking away again, he added in a quiet undertone; " There was a time I would have agreed with such thinking."

" And now?" asked Kantarou as he pushed to his feet and laid a careful hand on his Tengu's left arm. The limb trembled slightly as he felt the bare skin, the warmth of his tamer's hand and his closeness made him remember a hot night; the refreshing coolness of a small lake, the silent dance of the fireflies and the way Kantarou's touch had made him feel.

Eyes met again, the liquid amber ones holding a subconscious desire and Haruka felt an instant response. He ached to reach for the youth, but held back as he was unsure of how the human would react. Seeing the brief look of tenderness extinguish as the usual sternness replaced it, confused Kantarou. He hadn't missed that fleeting expression of longing...so why had he stopped? Feeling crushed, he too turned away as he wondered if he kept trying, he one day find a way to reach his youkais heart.

" I don't mind you." muttered Haruka as he stared up at sky in fascination.

But Kantarou failed to hear the soft words as he was too busy drowning in a dark pool his own tangled emotions.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wiping her brow, Youko heaved a small sigh then smiled down at the female Tengu now lying comfortably on a thick futon in Kantarou's study. Chest rising and falling, she drew several deep breaths then her head turned on her pillow so she could give her benefactor a grateful look. " Thankyou..for helping me. But why do you live a filthy human, miss..."

" Youko." answered the Kitsune brightly. A faint rustling sound whispered at the room's window and Youko grinned at the little green youkai standing there. Head cocked to one side, it peered intently at the stranger as its ears wavered up and down while a curious 'muu' sound drifted from its wide mouth.

" Muu chan," she chuckled while extending her right arm, then Youko nodded to her intrigued guest. " This is Muu chan, a good friend."

Despite her pain and misgivings, the female Tengu found herself smiling back as the small youkai leapt down from the sill to stand before her. " Muuuuu."

" Hello yourself." she smiled as she tentatively reached out to touch the creature's smooth skin. Purring happily, Muu accepted the caress; then abruptly turned and skipped back out the window to vanish into the morning sunshine.

Lying down the stranger grimaced as a sharp of pain shot through her side, but worked up a small smile as Youko handed her a streaming tea cup.

" Willow bark, it will ease your pain." Rocking back on her heels, the Kitsune studied the Tengu a moment then she held out her hand. " I've told you who I am" she said cheerfully " You've met muu chan and you heard Haruka's name.." Braking off temporally as the woman frowned, Youko brightened as she forged ahead. " We live here with Kantarou..so tell me! Do you have a name? Kan chan could give you a good one.."

" I have a name!" the Tengu snapped suddenly as her golden eyes blazed with fury. " And I'll thank you not keep mentioning that savage wolf's name!"

" Wolf?" blinked Youko in confusion " Who? Kantarou? Haha... Kan chan maybe lazy at times or a bit of pain, but he is no wolf!"

" All humans are wolves." growled the woman sulkily as she drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin upon them. " They are brutal, vicious, monsters who don't care who they hurt.."

" But Wolves are also loyal and loving to those they protect." broke in a new voice and two heads snapped around to see Haruka leaning casually against the door frame.

" And what would you know?" the stranger snarled in response " If a human had ever hurt you..."

" A human sealed me up for many years" came the coldly calm reply. " But Kantarou released me and I willingly gave him my lo... gratitude."

" Huh." grumbled the female as she failed to notice the change of word. " Given a choice, I would gladly be sealed away over..." Shuddering violently, she wrapped herself in the safety of her own arms; a reflection of her inner despair and a sorrowful misery to terrible to be born.

Sighing at her guest's sudden tight lipped silence, Youko stood up to quietly approach her tall, dark haired friend. " Where is..." dropping her voice, she said Kantarou's name.

Haruka shrugged indifferently as he pushed away from the frame work. " He's gone into town somewhere." Striding into the study, he loomed over the woman huddled on her bed and fixed her with a steely gaze. " Whoever you are, heal up and get out." Not waiting for an answer, he spun on his heel to stalk angrily from the room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

To be continued...


	3. For a Tengu to cry at

Welcome readers to my next installment. This chapter reveals the reasons behind the female Tengus hatred and also takes a slightly humorous look at Sugino. The idea behind his behaviour comes from his Japanese voice actor...Hoshi Souichirou... who also provides the voice of Son Goku from " Saiyuki" For those who have seen later eps of Tactics, Sugino does take on some of the baka saru's traits and I thought it maybe fun to throw in few of them here.

And now...drum roll...a word to my dear reviewers! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review my fic! It is greatly appreciated!

Nicotine Gum: First, great to see you working on your own wonderful Tactics fic again. It's excellent! Second, Charms? Wait and see as I hate to rush into things and delight in building up suspense. As for her being a vile, hostile creature, she does have a good reason, as you will see. Yes, there is plenty of angst hanging before their eyes and the smoldering forest fire is about to burn hot with plenty of eye stinging smoke!

Kireina: Thank you for your kind comments and I hope you enjoy the unfolding drama.

Eclipsed Rose: Very happy to see you love my fic. I also like original characters as long as they don't over run the others. This is something I intend to avoid, even though she is more prominent as the story progresses.

Ruji: I have worked as a vet nurse and wildlife carer, so I'm very familiar with the treatment of injuries and I have used herbal remedies on the animals in my care.

" Because Hawks and Wolves Mate For Life"

Story: Tora Macaw

Chapter 3

" For a Tengu to cry at..."

" Haruka!" Gasped Youko in a scandalized tone as the dark Tengu brushed past her. Gazing after him in stunned disbelief as he vanished down the hallway, the Kitsune sadly shook her head and apologized for her friend's inexplicable behaviour. " Honestly, I have no idea what's gotten into him!"

Shrugging her shoulders, the stranger worked up a sad smile. " I would say it's because I threatened his precious human." Noting the sorrowful expression in the fox spirit's eyes, she hastily added; " No offence to you, but..."

" You must have truly been through something," said Youko softly with down cast eyes, her left hand resting on her chest " to hate humans so much."

Glancing up, she was quick to catch a glimpse of intense emotional pain searing the Tengu's eyes before a veil dropped over them and only hardness remained. Large wings rustled as they curved forward to conceal the woman's trembling body and her bleak expression told the young Kitsune all she needed to know, as her caring heart instantly went out to doleful youkai.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kantarou wandered the streets without thought or direction, as he acknowledged the greetings of those who knew him with the barest of nods and bluntly ignored the side on glances of passing strangers as his soul stormed in a tempest of churning uncertainty. Pausing to purchase a deep fried Octopus ball, he drew several calming breaths that cleared his mind thus allowing him to think.

"The strange Tengu must have come from far away." he thought as he slowly chewed on his snack. No reports of an active new youkai in his district had reached him and that spear Youko had pulled out of her was definitely the work of a human. Plus, there was her obvious hatred of his kind that added a bit more information to Kantarou's brain as he sought to piece together what both his eyes and feelings told him. Only evil youkai ever caused such terrible pain to sear through his chest pain as it was due to the malicious intent behind their actions. " And that female certainly proved that when she tried to attack, but why _did_ she try?"

Walking and pondering, the young man made for the river; then stopped half way across the ornate bridge spanning its width to lean his elbows on the red railing and gaze down at the quietly flowing water. " It looks so calm, so harmless." he told himself as a small dragonfly hovered just above the tranquil surface. " But it can hold its deadly surprises, just as a youkai does. The dragonfly may think he is safe as he holds his place above the river. However..."

Kantarou had spied a large shadow moving behind the insect and as he watched, it reared up from the depths to manifest itself in the form of a huge carp that erupted from the water in a sudden lunge...then it was gone in a swirl of brightness as the sunlight danced upon the last of the ripples and the unsuspecting dragonfly was no more.

Turning away from drama of natures stage, the silver-haired scholar firmly resolved for he himself not to become prey to the potential lurking predator recovering in his home.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Opening her eyes, the resting Tengu saw a tray baring Youko enter the room, gave her a small smile then struggled into a sitting position as her nostrils flared from the tantalizing odor of hot food. Placing her burden on the floor, the kitsune propped the woman up with a few extra pillows then firmly tucked the robe she had lent her into place before handing her patient the food and settling back to watch her eat. A shadow fell across the room and the woman's chopsticks froze halfway to her mouth as she gaped at the face framed by long black hair staring from the window. Large emerald orbs blinked as they gazed at the stranger in wonder, then a small green creature leapt onto the ledge and broke the spell with a drawn out "Muuuuuuu"

" Sugino sama." exclaimed Youko as she motioned for the white Tengu to join them. Cocking her head to one side, she then smiled at her guest. " This is our friend, Sugino and Muu chan you know."

Not bothering with a door, the long haired youkai entered through the window then crouched down to peer sternly into the female's eyes. " I don't know you." he rumbled, then his face spilt into a friendly grin. " But when Muu chan told me a strange Tengou was here, I just had to come and see for myself." Eyeing the plate of food on the female's lap, the newcomer turned pleading eyes to his fox spirit friend, who laughed at the sad, hungry look and stood up.

"I'll see what I can find for you."

" Thank you Youko chan! and please bring something for Muu chan!"

Chuckling over the semi wavering tone of the mildly starving male, Youko hurried away as Sugino turned his gaze back to the occupant of the bed and frowned so fiercely that the female shrank back from the intensity of his grim expression.

" That stupid Kantarou." he muttered, then once more broke into a happy grin as he reached out to lightly grasp a finger full of the woman's stringy hair. " They fed you, but they haven't bathed you and your hair could do with a good wash."

Momentarily lost for words over the male's fussing tone, she slowly lifted her right hand then grimaced at the gritty, dirt encrusted tangles.

" And your poor wings!" her companion all but yelped in dismay. " They are full of dried mud!"

The female bought one of the flight limbs forward for inspection and sighed heavily as she realized for the first time since her revival that she was indeed a bedraggled mess.

Pushing to his feet, Sugino fussily smoothed down his robes and fixed her with a reassuring smirk. " Soon as lunch is over, we are giving you a bath!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haruka lay on his back, studying the familiar beams of his ceiling as he had done countless times before. He knew where every knot, every little crack in the timbers was to be found and as he idly stared upward he knew exactly where to look to see a spider emerge and begin to creep towards its webs decorating one corner.

The female Tengu's presence was having a profound effect on him as curiosity over her origins and why she hated humans so much, waged war with his all consuming desire to protect Kantarou and get her out of the house as swiftly as possible. But not even he was heartless enough to just ruthlessly drive her out when she was so desperately in need of help. " But," he whispered to the spider as it pounced upon the fly entangled in its net. " one more threat, no matter how small and I'll make her wish she had never come here."

The sudden eruption of raucous laughter, loud calling from Muu coupled with the splash of water and alot of silly giggling cut through his thoughts, bringing a deep scowl to his face. For a few minutes he tried to ignore whatever mayhem was taking place, but as it gradually grew louder he gave in to his grudging curiosity and left the solitude of his room to march down to the bathing room then glare daggers at the merriment within.

The female sat on the low washing stool, a towel wrapped about her torso while Sugino stood behind her; fussing and primping over her long damp tresses like a society hair dresser. Completely ignoring his fellow Tengu's blazing stare of doom has he drank in the sight of thick, dirty soap bubbles oozing in every direction, the emerald eyed youkai; his own long hair tied in twin pony tails, dipped the woman's hair into a fresh bucket then proceeded to carefully scrub out the last of the grime. Accepting a large hair brush from an enthusiastically assisting Muu chan ( that Haruka at once recognized as Kantarou's favourite ) the white Tengu groomed the tangled mass until it had transformed into a gleaming silken mane all shot through with bright sliver highlights. Beaming happily over a job well done, he suggested they move outside so he could tackle the hodgepodge that was the females mattered wing feathers.

Outside in the garden, the warm sun shone brightly to aid in the drying of the female's hair and bring its healing warmth into her pale, milk coloured skin. Standing behind her as she chattered with Youko, Sugino's brows furrowed; his eyes intense in his concentration as he worked a large, awl like object roughly the size and shape of a heron's beak through the messy feathers. With a skillful flick of his wrist, he lifted; then separated each one, repeatedly dragging the tool through a seeping oil gland in the center of her back and continuing the process until he had tamed them.

The sun lazily passed overhead as a few white clouds drifted and shadows lengthened. After a long time, Sugino finally stepped away to raise his arms in a triumphant flourish as he loudly proclaimed the task complete and to see how her wings felt now. Easing herself up, she discreetly swopped her towel for a spare robe of Youko's then snapped her wings out with an exclamation of delight.

The black and silver feathers lay in an orderly manner as they neatly overlapped each other and were gently ruffled by the cool breezes as her stiff primary feathers stood proudly from the tips. Giving them an experimental flap she laughed from sheer joyful exuberance as several fell about her in a loose cloud, but her cheerful mood evaporated as she met a pair of brooding dark orbs and she turned away with a stricken expression as the stern male spoke.

" Now that you are better, leave at once."

" Now just a minute ogre eater.." began an indignant Sugino as he slipped his normal green and white robes over the short sleeved shirt and trousers he had worn while tending the female. But he never got to finish his outcry as the woman broke in.

" You!" she breathed as she stared at Haruka in open mouthed astonishment. " You are..._him?_ The legendary Ogre eater?"

A sharp nod confirmed her question, but the sudden arrival of Kantarou on the scene drove away any further comments as the woman glared and Haruka stepped up to his tamer's side. Holding out a hand in an open gesture, the young man spoke quietly.

" Are you feeling better?"

The only answer was a bared tooth hiss that bought about an angry response from Youko. Drawing herself to her full height, the Kitsune's hands firmly met her hips as she launched into a huffy speech about bad manners and lack of gratitude. To her credit, the female Tengu had the grace to look ashamed; but she refused to back down when the fox spirit demanded an apology.

" I will never apologize to a human! " she spat in a tone dripping with venom. " I hate humans! ALL HUMANS!"

" Well I'm not overly fond of them myself." said Sugino calmly while stroking Muu chan's head. " But I would like to know why you are so full of anger."

Both Kantarou and Youko nodded in agreement as Haruka merely glared in irritated silence.

Feeling tired and a little sick as pain nagged at her innards, the female's great wings sagged; then vanished as she sat down with a sigh. " Very well." she muttered. Muu chan leapt from Sugino's arms to settle in her lap and purr encouragement. For a moment she gazed sadly at the little youkai, then she lifted her head to meet four pairs of curious eyes. " I'll tell you, but I warn you, my story will strike frost into the hearts of you youkai and as for the _human..._" she spat the word like a curse "..he may even be sad, thou I doubt it."

Swallowing down his irritation, Haruka sat beside Kantarou as the youth nodded grimly then the female settled herself to begin her story.

" I was born a long way from here, in a place were the mountains meet the sky and the air is clear as crystal as the stars blaze with a beautiful silver radiance in the night. There were forests of towering trees and the territory of the Tengu was filled with the pure sents of pine, ferns and flowers."

Tipping back his head, Haruka closed his eyes at the picture she painted with her words and he felt a surge of longing to live in such a place stir within him as her wistful tone toyed with his soul. Sugino also sighed within as he remembered such a place and glanced sadly at his fellow male youkai as knew the Ogre eater was incapable of feeling such memories. Youko was nodding encouragement for the woman to continue and Kantarou was merely staring, as a flash of anger charged through the emerald eyed Tengu at what he considered to be a deliberate sabotage on Haruka's mind. Muu chan's stunted arms tapping on his chest jerked him out of his dark thoughts and he listened intently as the female spoke on.

" Although my home was a paradise, I grew bored and decided I would leave to explore the world." Breathing a heavy sigh, she whispered; " It was my biggest mistake..." Collecting herself with an effort, she continued her tale.

" I flew far and wide, free as a leaf on the wind and as wild as the thunder over the churning seas. I saw many wonders of nature, and many humans. But humans didn't bother me as I could easily avoid them by flying away. I travelled about for a time, then finally decided to return home." For a long moment she paused as she stared into space and collected her thoughts, then, with a deep sigh she spoke quietly.

" I had flown for an entire day and night. I was very tired, so I landed beside a beautiful great lake and fell asleep in the long, soft grass. When I at last woke up...a human...was standing over me." Drawing a shuddering breath, she went on. " I tried at once to flee, but he had stuck a long paper with strange words to my forehead and to my horror, I found I couldn't move. That's when he gave me a name and told me I belonged to him. I tried to fight as I was no humans property ..but.." her shoulders sagged as her voice and eyes filled with sorrow, "...it was no use. I couldn't fight him or escape. I had to go to his house and..." she turned her head to glare at Kantarou, "...I hated it."

Five heads nodded with understanding and the woman was temporarily surprised by the misty look in the human's eyes before speaking further.

" But even though he made me help his old mother, my captivity was not unbearable. She was very kind to me and I enjoyed her stories of when she was young and how she had travelled by ship to other countries I had never known existed. I still had a certain degree of freedom and I came to love her very much. It was the son, the one who had caught me I was wary of as sometimes he would look at me strangely or try to touch me in a way I detested. Once, he demanded I...share his bed..."

There was a sharp intake of breath from her audience and she shot a second hateful glare at Kantarou. " Nothing happened...that time."

A sudden chill of ice water lanced down the scholar's spine to snap freeze his senses and fill him with a horrible sensation of foreboding. He was loath to hear what he felt without doubt what he knew she was going to say and judging from the dark expression on Haruka's face, he could feel it too. Waiting a moment as she studied the reactions of her listeners, the female Tengu regained control of emotions that threatened to escape her and grimly forged ahead.

" All I did was act as a warmer, but it was enough for a Tengu to cry at and I hoped he would never make such a demand again. Several weeks past by without further incident but just as I was starting to relax, his mother fell ill. I tried my best to help her, but old humans are so frail and she died."

Pausing in her narration, her audience noticed a look of genuine sorrow slide across her features before being replaced by an expression of desolation.

" Her death was the beginning of the end for me." she said with tremor in her voice. " My... master went crazy from grief and I almost broke down myself. I tried to comfort him but his mind had snapped. He started to drink heavily and gamble all the time, and I... I longed to get away, but he..." the Tengu shuddered as she wrapped her arms about herself then spoke in a very small voice. " He placed a sealing charm on my back where I couldn't reach and I lost what small powers I have." Looking straight at Youko, she cried out; " I couldn't even make my wings appear! I couldn't fly!"

Burying her face in her hands, she began to sob quietly. Youko moved up beside her to slip a comforting arm around her shoulders and traded a worried glance with Sugino as he sat on her other side. Haruka's face had become a forbidding mask and Kantarou was overwhelmed by a feeling of intense dread of what was about to be told.

Giving her comforters a grateful look, the woman hugged herself then lifted her chin to talk. " His behaviour changed completely then. He told me in no uncertain terms...that I had to...submit to his desires."

" What!" Sugino was instantly aghast and indignant as he leapt to his feet and stared at her in shocked disbelief. All the colour had drained from Youko's face as she clutched at her chest in horror and Kantarou looked as though he was going to be ill. He could understand it now, her hatred and her pain. The scar across his chest seared in agony as she glared at him as though her experience had all been his fault and doubling over, he cried out in his own pain. He felt a large hand rest on his shoulder and glanced up, only to gasp and recoil at his Tengu's savage expression.

Haruka had beyond simple anger that a human would dare to abuse a youkai in such a foul and twisted manner. His lips were curled back in a fixed snarl as his dark orbs blazed with unbridled fury. Stalking away from his human charge, the tall male leaned down and spoke directly to the female in voice filled with terrible menace.

" Who is this human? Where is he now?"

" His name was Tekeo, but he is no more." she answered firmly as she wiped her wet eyes with the back of her hand. Shaking in her anguish as her wings reappeared to fold about herself, she spoke in tones of sorrow and rage.

" Have you any Idea at all of what it's like to suffer a man's touch and to be _forced_? I wanted to die, I wanted him to seal me away! Then I would never have to endure such a degrading ordeal ever again! But he refused, even when I attacked him! He would just call my name and I was helpless in his grasp!"

She stopped to draw many shaky breaths as her listeners gazed at her with pity, anger and sorrow. Moisture glistened in Kantarou's large amber orbs and he felt as though a knife was twisting at his heart from the female's suffering. With a great effort, she gained control of her churning emotions to explain her master's sudden demise.

" His gambling finally caught with him in the form of a large group of men breaking into his house and demanding he pay them, but he had no money and nothing left to give. A fight broke out and Tekeo..." here his name was spoken with intense hatred, "...Tekeo was cornered and stabbed. Once he was down, they turned their attentions to me. One of them ordered the pack to take me as payment, but they didn't know my name nor could they control me. I fought at once and I..." she paused to chuckle in a manner that chilled Kantarou to the bone. "...killed them. Oh yes, I killed them all, then I rushed from the house and attacked the entire village. The human fools fought back and one of them..." she placed her right hand carefully over her wound. "...got lucky. He stuck me with that accursed spear and forced me to flee. I hadn't gone far when I ran into the storm and ended up here."

Lifting a trembling hand to her brow, she felt her head whirl in a wave of dizziness as agony lanced through her side to rip throughout her innards. Crying in pain, she collapsed sideways to gaze up glassy eyed at a teary eyed, concerned Youko. " I...It...hurts..."

She rasped then fainted.

" Sugino Sama!" cried the kitsune urgently as she half lifted the unconscious yokai. " Help me carry her inside.."

Abruptly shoving his friends aside, Haruka knelt down, scooped the limp female into his arms and stood in one smooth, flowing movement to stride wordlessly toward the house.

" Ogre eater..." began the white Tengu, his arm extended, his palm up in a pleading gesture, but he let his arm drop to his side as he caught sight of the dark Tengu's forbidding expression and turned instead to gaze sorrowfully at Kantarou as the human stared at Haruka's retreating back, his large amber eyes overflowing with tears as an unexplained feeling of dread suddenly washed over him.

The woman in Haruka's arms moaned, sweat beading on her brow as her head tossed feebly and her eyes peeled open. Gazing down at her, the dark-haired male spoke quietly. " Stay still. You said you have a name. Tell me it."

Fighting to breath as pressure gripped at her chest, she nodded then answered in a painful whisper. " Hikari. The human... Tekeo, named me...Hikari."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Watching in helpless despair as his Tengu carefully bore the injured female of his kind into his house, Kantarou shook as he wiped away his tears then fixed the staring Youko with a grim expression. Muu chan trotted in the Ogre eater's wake and Sugino joined the kitsune in looking down at youth vibrating so hard his teeth chattered.

" I can't believe it." he muttered darkly. " That someone would do such a thing."

" Humans are cruel." remarked Sugino importantly. " It's why I don't like them."

" Not all humans!" said Youko in a tone bordering on despair. " Kan chan would never do a thing like that!"

" Humans and youkai can never be friends!" the white Tengu spat back at once. Flinging his right arm in the direction of the house, he added; " And her story today proves it!"

Youko was about muster an angry retort when Kantarou abruptly stood up and silenced the argument with four quietly spoken words. " The female is dying."

" What!" cried both Tengu and Kitsune as one. Rushing up to place both hands on her human friend's chest, Youko asked urgently;" Kan Chan...what do you mean she's dying?"

" That spear you pulled from her." began the silver-haired youth seriously. " It had been coated with a powerful contact poison. I fear she has only a week or so to live."

To be continued...

Note: The idea for Hikari's bath and grooming scene was borne out of an MSN convo. I mentioned to my friend that in anime, you never see a winged being preening and having spent many hours bird watching...( and keeping birds) ..the act of preening is vital to good feather health. I was told; put a preening scene in a fic then. Now I get this lovely image of Haruka preening his beautiful black feathers...oh yes, and Sugino does strike me as the fussy type who likes to be neat and well groomed!


End file.
